


Yearning for a Happy Ending

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, just a really soft moment, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: ficlet based on the lyrics of northern downpour by p!atd (any lyrics, really, but i'm feeling "The ink is running toward the page/It's chasin' off the days/Look back at both feet/And that winding knee/I missed your skin when you were east/You clicked your heels and wished for me"Baz watches Simon and thinks about his feelings for him and the future he wants for them.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 29





	Yearning for a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 23, 2019 ___
> 
> _  
> _For this one, I toyed with the lyrics but mostly went with just the feeling of the song, so I suggest giving it a listen while you read!_  
>  _

**Baz**

As I lie to next to you, I don’t want the night to end. My hand reaches for yours on the blanket, and your warmth spreads throughout my body.

Your hair has fallen into your eyes, and I roll onto my side to push it out of the way, letting my hand linger there as you smile up at me.

Time seems to slow as our eyes meet. It’s just the two of us out here, lying beneath the stars, and it feels like it’s just the two of us in the world tonight.

I can feel our story being written, the days slipping away from us.

You don’t see it that way, though. You’re constantly telling me that our life isn’t a story, that we have choices about how this all goes, but I disagree. In a way, at least.

Everything ends, and most books that we read have a happy ending. I want that for us. I want everything we go through, all the ups and the downs, to have a good ending, one where we end up together and live our lives away from the dangers that we grew up around when we were younger.

I want to marry you. I haven’t told you that yet. I’m afraid that you’ll think we’re moving too fast, but after spending years loving you, it doesn’t feel like it’s too soon to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I’ve already got a ring for you. I wanted to give it to you tonight, but then tonight began to feel too perfect for it. It almost feels like a dream, too good to be true, and I don’t want to ruin by asking you something that I don’t know whether you want.

So, I decide to keep it to myself for now. I’ll ask you another day.

My hand slips from your hair to your cheek, then down to your bare chest, resting just over your heart. The beat of it reminds me that I still have time. We’re both here and alive, something I never thought possible back when we were younger.

I lean down and kiss you softly, the lightest brush of lips at first, then more firmly as you respond to my touch.

Sometimes, I still can’t believe that you’re mine. You used to seem so far away from me, like we were a world apart, but during our time together, I’ve seen that I was wrong. You were always there. I just had to find you.

“I love you, Baz,” you say as we pull out of the kiss. Your eyes glow just like the moon above us, and I smile openly down at you, no longer afraid to show you how I feel.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
